


1st name basis

by hideiskens (Calico_Neko)



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/hideiskens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can only call him by his first name, when he has slept</p>
            </blockquote>





	1st name basis

There was one time when one of his friends, Miki, asked him, if Oga could call him by his first name.

That time, the said boy had only given him a confused look. He stared at Miki with his dark iris, trying to find the real intention of his weird question.

That time, bluntly Oga answered, "No. Cause it's gross to call another man by his first name."

Miki didn't want to lose. He always wanted Oga to call him his friend, his equal. Several years with him, and the silverette, had made Miki realise that he's one of those colony, the three brothers.

Oga still said "No" and Miki could only bow his head, hiding his sad yet lonely smile.

Yes, Miki would move on from Oga and their weird friendship.

As he turned around to face another bright day with his friends, Miki gave Oga one more question.

A question that Oga couldn't answer right away.

"How about Furuichi? He's your best friend, isn't he? I think it's not gross to call him by his first name."

Yes, because he's his most precious best friend.

It'd be more than gross if he called him by his first name.

And Miki didn't have to know about Oga's real feeling toward that boy.

.

.

.

.

They have a habit, where Oga will drag Furuichi for a sleepover. Since the silverette is a weak one, if we compare him with Ishiyama's dudes, he will surely lose. Thanks to that, every week Furuichi will sleep at Oga's. Even he doesn't need to bring clothes or such because Oga has prepared everything for him.

The clock points at 11 pm. Furuichi, who is in the middle of playing Tekken with Oga, yawns wide. Nothing they do unless the game, eat, toilet, and Beel. Yup, they comfort zone is just sooo narrow.

"Oy, Oga. Let's sleep. I'm tired."

"Huh? We just played games and you're tired? Your body really needs more practice, Creepichi."

"Ah~, just shut up, Ogre."

And just like that, their usual protest to each other face.

Just a moment before Furuichi reaches up for his futon, Oga asks a question.

"Oy, Furuichi, what do you think about man call another man by his first name?"

Furuichi chuckles, breaking the other's heart.

"Hahaha, why are you asking, Oga? Of course that's gross."

Furuichi then sets his futon, placing it beside Oga's bed. Crawling into the warmness of his usual futon, Furuichi yawns once more and says good night to Oga, who is still playing Tekken by himself and answering by humming lowly. Beel himself has slept about an hour ago.

Just in 30 minutes, Oga can hear Furuichi's snores.

Crawling slowly, Oga stares at his best friend's face, his peaceful sleeping face. The face that says he doesn't have burden for this world, the face which Oga can stares for hours without feeling bored.

Just when Furuichi sleeps.

The light of the moon that peeks to the inside of Oga's room making him shine, especially his lips. Where Oga almost always plants a kiss onto.

Again, just when Furuichi sleeps.

' _Because it's gross, Miki._ '

Yes, it's gross, his true feeling toward the boy who always stands beside him, who always tries to help him, whom Oga cannot see him as his best friend anymore.

The boy whom Oga wants to call by his first name.

Pity him, it can be happen ONLY when Furuichi has slept.

' _It's just like Furuichi said, Miki, it's gross to call a man by his first name._ '

Staring him for another seconds, Oga then leans forward to kiss Furuichi's soft lips and strokes his cheeks tenderly.

"Have a nice dream, Takayuki."

Every week, on Furuichi's sleepover time, when the silverette has slept—

Oga will call him his most beloved best friend by his first name.


End file.
